disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Potts
Mrs. Potts is a supporting character from Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. She is the mother of Chip who was turned into a teacup. She is voiced by Angela Lansbury. Personality Mrs. Potts is very motherly in nature, which befits her as she is mother to the teacup Chip and his other brothers and sisters. As the castle's head housekeeper, she has a very strict sense of responsibility. Often she is kind and consoling, but can be stern when the situation calls for her to be; out of all of the Beast's servants, she is the one who will most likely confront him about his behavior when he is in a temper (depending on how extreme the Beast's mood is). Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast Mrs. Potts first appears after the curse has been put upon her and the castle servants. Mrs. Potts first appears on her tea wagon with Chip to serve tea to the sick and weak Maurice who was stranded in the woods. While she and the other Objects are comforting Maurice over Cogsworth's objections, the master of the castle Beast viciously storms in and takes Maurice to the dungeon. Mrs. Potts is the first of the Objects to greet Belle after she takes her father's place. Mrs. Potts comforts Belle and assures her every thing will turn out fine. Mrs. Potts is the first to be bold against the Beast and with Lumiere tries to help him look like a gentlemen which proves to be difficult. Eventually Belle easies up to Beast and the grow a strong friendship. This friendship leads to love but is interrupted when Belle finds that her father is lost in the woods trying to return to the castle alone to rescue Belle. The Beast astonishes Belle by releasing her from their bargain and she hurries to her father. Although Mrs. Potts realizes that the Beast has proven he has learned to love (thus fulfilling his part of the requirement needed to break the spell, she fears that unless Belle can show she loves him in return, it will never be broken. When an angry mob attacks the castle, the Enchanted Objects come to the defence with Mrs. Potts and her children pouring hot tea on one of the villagers. Mrs. Potts witnesses the Beast's death after he was fatally stabbed by Belle's enemy Gaston. Mrs. Potts sheds tears as the spell seems to be permanent until the Beast miraculously revives as a human and Mrs. Potts regains her true form along with the other servants. Afterwards, as she and Chip watch Belle and the Prince dance, she assures her son that the couple will live happily ever after, and laughs with Maurice when Chip asks if he still has to sleep in the cupboard. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Mrs. Potts narrates the story of the time when Belle finally broke the Beast's anti Christmas attitude. During Belle's captivity in the castle, she spent the holiday season getting Beast in a good mood. Mrs. Potts fears Belle will eventually mention Christmas which is the Beast's most hated day as it marks the anniversary of the day the curse was put upon him and the castle inhabitants. Soon enough both Mrs. Potts and Lumière decide to rebel against the Beast and celebrate Christmas anyway. Soon enough Beast becomes joyful with Christmas and peace to the holiday is restored. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World In the short "Mrs. Potts' Party" Mrs. Potts is feeling depressed, and Belle, who has come to look at Mrs. Potts as a mother figure, decides to cheer her up by throwing a surprise party for her, all the while without waking the sleeping Beast (who spent the entire previous night fixing a leak in the roof). However, Lumière and Cogsworth's rivalry gets in the way, in fields such as composing music, Mrs. Potts' favorite flowers (which they have to hide in the Beast's room every time Mrs. Potts sees them), and the cake's flavors. Eventually, Lumière and Cogsworth's attempts to sabotage one another's decisions comes to a point where the baking cake explodes and makes a complete mess in the kitchen. Lumière and Cogsworth, after a scolding from Belle, decide to put their rivalry behind them for good and work together to make a small surprise for Mrs. Potts. The plan goes well, and Mrs. Potts is cured of her depression. Tarzan Mrs. Potts makes a small cameo as lifeless teapot at Jane Porter's camp in ''Tarzan. Alongside her is a lifeless teacup resembling Chip. ''House of Mouse Like other classic Disney characters, Mrs. Potts made several cameos in the series usually non-speaking. In the episode Ask Von Drake Mrs. Potts was seen with Chip during Ludwig Von Drake's song. In Turkey Day, Mickey asks both Mrs. Potts and Chip what they are thankful for. In Thanks to Minnie, she witnessed Minnie Mouse run off in tears after feeling unappreciated. The Lion King 1½ A silhouette of Mrs. Potts was seen on top of the Beast's head during the finale of the film. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Originally, Mrs. Potts was to appear in the first installment of the now discontinued franchise. In the chapter "Kingdom of Kindness" Mrs. Potts was to sing a song with Belle called "You'll Never Lose This Love" to calm Chip after he broke some of the Beast's items. Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Mrs Potts is once again seen as a lifeless tea pot in Tarzan's world, in the human's camp, alongside a lifeless Chip, just like in the original Tarzan movie. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Mrs. Potts made her first physical appearance in the ''Kingdom Hearts franchise in Kingdom Hearts II. Prior to Sora's arrival at Beast's Castle, Beast was being taunted by Organization XIII member Xaldin. In his rage, Beast locked up his servants (including Mrs. Potts) in the castle dungeon. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived at Beast's Castle, they were sent to rescue the servants at Belle's request. Upon entering the dungeon, Sora and company were surprised to find that the cell, which supposedly held the imprisoned servants, only contained household objects. Cogsworth, the castle's majordomo, was reluctant to reveal himself to Sora, but Mrs. Potts immediately suggested that it was safe, noting that Sora and his friends did not look like "them" (it can be assumed she was referring to the Heartless). After introducing themselves to Sora, the servants explained their situation: the Beast was once a prince who had been cursed by an enchantress to appear as a monster for his selfish and uncaring personality, and they (the servants) had been cursed to appear as household objects so that the Beast would be responsible to change his ways not only for his own sake, but for theirs as well. Once freed from the dungeon, Mrs. Potts and Chip, along with Cogsworth and Lumière guided Sora, Donald and Goofy through a secret passage out of the dungeons to avoid any attacks by the Heartless. However, lanterns throughout the passage were seeping with darkness. Mrs. Potts played a major role in getting the group past this obstacle as she followed Sora to each lantern and doused the darkness with water from her spout. After exiting the passage, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Lumière departed from the group to attend to their duties in the castle, staying in the parlor to avoid confrontation with the Heartless. They remained out of the main action until after Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Beast rescued Belle from the Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn that Xaldin had set after her. Following this event, along with a small amount of bickering between Belle and the Beast, Mrs. Potts attempted to remain optimistic that the two would manage to develop a stronger relationship. Second Visit When Sora returned to Beast's castle later on in his journey, it was to find that the servants had organized a special evening for Belle and the Beast in an attempt to bring them closer together. When Xaldin showed up to crash the party, Belle, Mrs. Potts and the other servants retreated to the safety of the ballroom's balcony. After Sora and the Beast defeated Xaldin's Nobodies, the Beast ran to his room to ensure that Xaldin had not stolen his rose. Mrs. Potts seemed especially concerned about the rose, though she would not say why. When it was discovered that the rose had indeed been taken, and that the Beast had banished Belle from the castle in his despair, Sora finally decided to find out why the rose was so important. Mrs. Potts helped explain that the rose represented the countdown to when the Beast would have to find true love or remain as a beast for all time. She and the other servants begged Sora to help the Beast, which he did, eventually defeating Xaldin and taking back everything that was precious to the Beast. In the end, Mrs. Potts watched Belle and the Beast make amends, and made the observation that Belle was unique in that she's "always ready for a little adventure." In the credits for Kingdom Hearts II, it is shown that the Beast had been restored to his human form, implying that Mrs. Potts had also become human again. Disney Parks Mrs. Potts often appears as decor in the parks alongside the other notable servants. However she can be seen in several shows. During the Flower and Garden Festival in Epcot, she has her own topiary. Mrs. Potts also makes a cameo in the Tarzan's Treehouse attraction in Disneyland. In the Disney Dream cruise show Believe, Mrs. Potts assists Lumière in his job to help Dr. Greenway believe in dreams. Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage In Disney's Hollywood Studios, Mrs. Potts plays the same role as she did in the film. Like the film, she wishes the best for Beast and Belle's relationship, convinces Cogsworth to accept her view, and battles the villagers during the final battle. In the end, she and the other celebrates Beast and Belle's mutual love. Fantasmic! Mrs. Potts makes a cameo in Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of the show during the bubble sequence. ''Beauty and the Beast (Disney on Ice) Mrs. Potts plays the same role as she did in the film. During the Battle with the villagers, she is rescued from getting smashed by Maurice, with whom she pairs off after she and the other Objects are freed. ''Beauty and the Beast (the musical) Mrs. Potts again plays the same role as she did in the film, only here she is depicted as a woman turning into a teapot as opposed to being one that can walk and talk. It is left ambiguous in the original staging whether she pairs with Maurice or not as in the Disney on Ice version, as she comes in dancing with him at the beginning of the finale, but in the final tableaux they are standing apart, with her posing with Chip. Gallery Batb 1471.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Lumière and Cogsworth Batb 1698.jpg|Mrs. Potts with her son during "Beauty and the Beast" Batbenchantedcastle 1001.jpg|Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Beautyandthebeast 5200.jpg|Mrs. Potts as a human with Prince Adam, Lumière, and Cogsworth Beautyandthebeast 5272.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Chip and Maurice during the ending scene Normal beautyandthebeast 1775.jpg Mrs. Potts with Mad Hatter.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Mad Hatter in The House of Mouse Beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg Beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg beauty__1278621707_8295.jpg August27th.png|Mrs. Potts' page in Disneystrology Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png 3493582073 d7c93e8d6b.jpg Mrs. Potts On Ice.jpg Gsdx 20110428041514 550x413.jpg Kingdom-hearts-ii-playtest-20060103044501462 640w.jpg Mrs. Potts Pin.png Mrs. Potts-plush.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg MrsPottswithoutherlid.PNG|Mrs. Potts without her lid MrsPottswithoutherlid2.PNG|Lidless in The Enchanted Christmas MrsPottssquatting.PNG MrsPottsonthecounter.PNG TreasureCraftMrsPottsTeapot.jpg|Mrs. Potts teapot from Treasure Craft (note how the spout is real) TreasureCraftMrsPottsCookieJar.jpg|Mrs. Potts cookie jar from Treasure Craft MrsPottsTeapot.jpg|Mrs. Potts teapot from the film's 10th anniversary teaset TokyoMrsPotts.JPG|Mrs. Potts from Tokyo Disneyland Florida Fun 2004 002A.jpg Belle&Mrs. Potts.jpg Tumblr n097nariMX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Trivia *Mrs. Potts' husband has never been revealed. It is believed he passed on before the events of the curse. It was also rumored that the Stove was her husband but that is also unknown. *A teapot resembling Mrs. Potts is seen in the ABC television series Once Upon a Time episode "Skin Deep". The episode itself also stars many characters from the film. *In the Disney film Hocus Pocus, one of the kids who goes trick or treating is dressed up as Mrs. Potts. *According to the commentary on a special anniversary DVD of Beauty and the Beast, she may have paired off with Maurice. es:La Sra. Potts Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Mothers Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Objects Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Humans that were turned into objects Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Servants Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Iconic characters Category:Chefs Category:Wise Characters Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Tarzan Characters Category:Animated characters